Good Things Happen When It Snows
by Sk8erGurl24
Summary: Dean gets snowed in at the Gilmores' when he comes over for movie night. First Gilmore Girl fanfic be gentle . NARCO


**Title:** Good Things Happen When It Snows

**Author:** Jude (Sk8erGurl24)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino, and _Grease_ and _The Sound of Music_ both belong to their creators/owners.

**Summary:**Dean gets snowed in at the Gilmores' when he comes over for movie night. First Gilmore Girl fanfic (be gentle). NARCO

**Note:** Takes place in season 2, after _The Bracebridge Dinner_, but before _A-Tisket, A-Tasket_. If any Buffy fans/people who like my Gealach Gorm series are reading this, don't worry, I'm not stopping The Token. I'm just completely braindead on it. :( Work on it will commence later.

* * * * * *

"What about Thelma and Louise? It's the perfect mother-daughter bonding movie!" Lorelai Gilmore suggested, holding up a copy. She and her daughter, Rory, were standing in the center of the Stars Hollow video store.

"Dean's coming tonight," Rory reminded her. "I don't think he'd like to mother-daughter bond with us."

"Why not?" At her daughter's look, Lorelai said, "Fine. Ooh! What about Grease?"

"Grease?"

"Yeah, you know, singing, dancing, Pink Ladies, guys with cool cars, John Travolta in his early days. It's got a little something for everyone. Even Dean."

"Sure. Oh! We could also get The Sound of Music and have a--"

"Old musical marathon!" The two said at exactly the same time, giggling.

"Well not really a _marathon_," Lorelai said. "We've only got two movies."

"But still..."

"But still," she agreed.

"You go check out," Rory told her mother, "And I'll run down to Doose's and grab some movie food."

"Isn't Dean still working?" Lorelai asked. "Isn't it improper for the boyfriend to see the girlfriend before a date?"

"Mom! That's just for weddings."

"Ah. Right. Here, take ten bucks. Get whatever, just nothing healthy," Lorelai said handing her a wrinkled bill.

"Okay. Meet you back at the house!" Rory called over her shoulder as she exited the store.

It wasn't a long walk to Doose's Market, and before long Rory was pushing open the door and grabbing a hand basket. She browsed the isles, throwing an assortment of items in the basket - chocolate chips, whipped cream, Twizzlers, vanilla wafers, peanut butter, cookie dough ice cream, marshmallows - while secretly keeping an eye out for her apron-clad boyfriend. She was mentally calculating the price of everything to see if she had enough for the taffy, when two hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," a voice said.

"Uh, John Travolta?" Rory asked, a smile on her lips.

"Nope."

"Hmm..."

Dean chuckled behind her. "I'll give you a hint. Keep your eyes closed."

Rory did as she was told and he came around to face her. After giving a quick over-the-shoulder glance to make sure Taylor wasn't behind him, he leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"Dean!" she said, grinning, as she opened her eyes.

"Took you long enough," he said. "Hey."

"Hi," She said and stretched up on her toes to give him another quick kiss.

"John Travolta, huh? Should I be jealous?"

"No. He never calls when he says he's going to, anyway," Rory said, grinning.

"Shopping for movie night, I see," He said, indicating her basket. "So what's the feature film? Gone With the Wind?"

"Don't mock!"

"I wasn't mocking."

"You were mocking and now I'm not going to tell you what the movie is."

"I think I'll survive."

"Rats," She said, but her eyes were twinkling. "Well, I should check out. I've gotta meet Mom at home to set up. You'll be there at seven, right?"

"Of course."

He leaned down and kissed her softly once more. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye! See you at seven!" And then she was gone.

Dean smiled to himself as he leaned down to pick up his box of canned vegetables.

* * * * * *

"Mom? Mom, I'm home!" Rory called as she entered her house.

"In the kitchen!" was her mother's response.

"Hey," she said, setting the bag of goodies on the kitchen table and taking off her coat. "What're you doing?"

Lorelai was on her knees atop the kitchen counter, reaching for something on the top shelf of the cupboard.

"Trying to get the popcorn bowl. Ah...ah...aha!" She jumped down proudly holding a glass bowl.

"I don't know why we put it up that high. We do this every week, and popcorn's a staple," Rory said, and began pulling things out of the paper bag.

"I know. We really need to get shorter cabinets. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

While her mother went about making extra-strong coffee, Rory placed two bags of Orville Redenbacher in the microwave. Lorelai surveyed the sweets on the table.

"Peanut butter?" She asked, holding up the jar.

"To put on the vanilla wafers," Rory answered. "And for sandwiches later on."

"Good thinking. Hey! Twizzlers! How did you know I wanted the rainbow pack?"

"It was my sixth sense."

"Sixth Sense! We are so getting that next week."

"I agree."

"What time is Dean getting here?" asked Lorelai.

"Seven, as usual."

"Cool." She scooped up the food from Doose's and carried it into the living room, arranging it on the coffee table. The two movies they had rented were already perched on top of the DVD player. When she went back into the kitchen, Rory was dumping the popcorn into the glass bowl. "All set?"

"Coffee," Rory reminded her, gesturing towards the gurgling pot.

"Right."

"What time is it?" She asked her mother.

"Six-fifty. Here," Lorelai handed Rory a mug, which she took, expertly balancing the hot coffee in one hand and the bowl in the other.

"Which should we watch first?" Rory asked, once they were on the couch.

"Grease. Because if we watch The Sound of Music first, we might scare Dean away. This way, he'll feel obligated to stay," her mom said.

"But what if he uses the 'It's late, I should go' excuse when we slap in The Sound of Music?"

"Then you pull out your big Rory-eyes--"

"I have big Rory-eyes?"

"Yes. You pull out your big Rory-eyes and tell him how _very much _you want him to stay." At the last part, Lorelai made her eyes wide and doe-like and clutched both of her hands to her chest just over her heart in a dramatic gesture.

"How do you know it would work?"

"Because, you're Rory and he's Dean, and he loves you very much."

"Ah. That explains absolutely everything."

Before Lorelai could come back with a witty retort, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rory exclaimed and bounced off the couch.

"Hi," Dean said when she yanked open the door.

"Hi." Rory leaned up to press a kiss to his smiling lips. "Come in."

When he stepped into the light, Rory noticed he was holding something.

"Marshmallows? You brought marshmallows? I already bought them, you watched me buy them. Thanks, though."

"No, those are the ones you bought, but you forgot them at the checkout counter. I just thought I'd be nice and bring them to you."

"Well, thank you very much. Hey! You've snow in your hair! Is it snowing outside?" She lifted a hand to brush at the white flecks.

Dean chuckled. "How else would I have gotten snow in my hair?"

"Oh. Right."

He removed his coat and scarf and hung them up, then the two proceeded to move into the living room.

"Hey, Dean," Lorelai said, standing up.

"Hi, Lorelai," he said and held out the bag of fluffy morsels.

"Marshmallows!" Lorelai grabbed the bag, then turned to Rory. "You didn't get marshmallows? You are not my offspring."

"I got them, but I forgot them at Doose's," Rory explained. "Hey guess what."

"What?" Lorelai put the bag on the coffee table with the rest of the sweets.

"It's snowing!"

"Again? Really?"

"Yeah! Go look!"

Her mom peeked out the window. "It's snowing!" she said, turning around with a grin on her lips.

Rory giggled. "Told you."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter. "Okay, movie time! Sit, sit."

"What're we watching?" asked Dean.

"Grease!" Lorelai exclaimed, holding up the box.

"Grease?"

"Why does it have that effect on everyone?" she mumbled, and a little louder she said, "Yes, Grease. No complaining."

Rory turned to her boyfriend. "Have you ever seen it?"

"No," was his answer.

Lorelai gasped. "You've _never seen _Grease?" Dean shook his head. To Rory, Lorelai said in her best Indian voice, "Who is this child? He is certainly not of our country."

"What is it about?" Dean asked.

"It's a musical," Rory informed him.

"A musical?"

"Yes, you know, randomly bursting out in song and dance?"

"I know what a musical is."

"Then why'd you say it like that? Anyway, it's a musical and a love story between the most goody-goody girl in school and the bad boy. Oh don't give me that look! There's old fashioned clothes, and guys building cars, and women in leather pants. I think you'll like it."

"The women in leather pants?"

"No, silly. The movie." After a beat, "You better not like the women in leather pants."

Dean laughed and grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together, just as Lorelai made shushing noises.

"It's starting," she said, and dumped the chocolate chips and marshmallows into the popcorn.

* * * * * *

Hours and many Twizzlers later, the trio stood and stretched.

"That was...interesting," Dean said.

"You didn't like it?" asked Rory.

"No, no. I liked it."

"Ha!" Exclaimed Lorelai. "We are converting him!"

Dean didn't acknowlage her. "It's late, I should be going."

"Okay," Rory said softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Rory smiled and turned her face up towards his. Dean kissed her, quickly of course because her mother was in the room, and then headed for the entry way.

"Bye, Dean!" Lorelai called.

"Bye."

As soon as they heard the door shut, the two girls went about cleaning up the empty bags. They weren't half way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rory said, and dashed to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised who she saw. "Dean? Did you forget something?"

"Uh, no. I've got a problem."

"What's that?"

Dean stepped into the house and pointed out to his truck. Snow was up over the wheels.

"Mom!" Rory called. "Mom!"

"What is it?" Lorelai said, rushing to where her daughter was.

"Dean's snowed in."

"He's what?"

"Snowed in. His truck's stuck in the snow." Rory showed her mom.

"Huh. When did this happen?"

Rory shrugged. "Probably somewhere between Sandra Dee and The Hills are Alive."

"Smarty," Lorelai said.

Rory ignored her. "What do we do?"

"Well obviously Dean can't get home, hon, and there's no way a snow plow or tow truck or anything could get here, so I guess he's gonna be stuck with us tonight."

"As in, staying the night?"

"Seems so. Dean, you should go call your parents so they don't worry."

He nodded and brushed past her on the way to the phone.

"Are you okay with this?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Besides, it's either him stay here or you have a toe-less boyfriend because he tried to walk home in three feet of snow and caught sever hypothermia."

Rory's nose scrunched up. "I think I'd like him with all ten toes. But you're okay with Dean, a boy, a _teenage_ boy, staying in our house for the entire night?"

"Yes. It's fine. But if you keep saying it like that, he may have to sleep in the truck."

"I'll be quiet."

"Good," Lorelai said. "Now go get some blankets from the upstairs closet. He can have the couch."

Rory did as she was told and when she came back down the stairs, Dean was leaning against the table in the hall and had removed his coat once more. When he saw her laden with tons of blankets and pillows, he smiled and took them from her, 3just as she was about to drop them all.

"Thanks," she said, as he lay everything on the couch.

"No problem." Dean surveyed the heap. "Am I really going to need all this stuff?"

"Well, it's cold out, and the floors get chilly, and you never know, there may be a draft. Plus, if one blanket falls off in the night, you'll still have several more to keep you cozy. And besides, the couch doesn't really hold onto that much body heat, so the more layers the better..." Rory stopped herself from talking anymore. Instead she went about arranging everything on the couch.

Lorelai came out of the kitchen, into which she had disappeared to put the remaining ice cream in the freezer, and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

After Rory finished Dean's make-shift bed, she turned around and yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."

"But the night's still young!" Protested Lorelai.

"Goodnight, Mom."

She sighed her defeat. "Fine, fine. Sleep tight."

"I will. 'Night, Dean," she said, and gave him a quick peck before disappearing into her room, closely followed by her mother.

"You're nervous," She said, poking her daughter in the shoulder as she shut the door.

"Am not."

Lorelai shot her a 'Yeah-And-I'm-The-Queen-Of-England' look.

"Well, maybe a little. But I have the right to be! We've never had a boy sleep in our home before!"

"Ah. You're forgetting about Max," Lorelai said, plopping down on the bed while Rory searched for pajamas.

"That's different. You two were _engaged_. Sleeping under the same roof is sorta inevitable," Rory said, head still stuck in the closet.

"No, no. Last year, remember? When you got snowed in at the grandparents' and came home to find Max on our couch?"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that..." she said, turning around, orange pajama bottoms with fruit on them in hand.

"And that turned out okay, right?"

"I suppose. Except for the fact that I couldn't look him in the eye in class for a month."

"Well there you go! It's going to be fine, kid. Really."

Rory sighed. "You're right. 'Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, honey," Lorelai said and kissed her daughter's forehead before disappearing out of the room, leaving Rory to change in silence.

* * * * * *

Rory couldn't sleep. It was three in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but comfort wouldn't come. Finally, she got up and wandered into the living room. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she just had to move. She smiled at Dean on the couch, sprawled on his back, one arm across his eyes. He had removed his thick grey sweater and was sleeping in the white tee-shirt he wore underneath. She took a few more steps into the room, and her foot landed on the newspaper, making an awful crackling sound. Rory winced and Dean stirred, removing his arm from his eyes and blinking groggily.

"Hey," he said softly, his voice thick from sleep.

"Hi," she said barely above a whisper.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

Rory shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she told him.

Dean sat up a little and patted the small space beside him on the couch. She smiled, sat down beside him, and pulled some of the blankets over her lap. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to clear the snow," she wondered aloud while idly playing with a loose string on the top quilt.

He half-shrugged and pulled her a little closer. "Some of it'll probably melt tonight, and first thing tomorrow morning you know Kirk will be out there with his snow plow."

"Kirk has a snow plow?" asked Rory, looking up at him.

"It's Kirk. He'll get one."

"True. It's a good thing we stocked up on pop tarts. We may not be able to get to Luke's tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dean whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," Rory said and sighed softly. "This is nice."

"It is," He agreed, gently running his thumb up and down her back.

"You know," She began quietly. "My mom always says good things happen when it snows."

"Oh yeah?"

Rory looked up at him and their eyes connected. She let out a shuddery breath and murmured, "Yeah."

Dean dipped his head ever so slightly and their lips met in the lightest of kisses. Rory ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and tugged him a little closer, deepening the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, she rested her head back on his shoulder and yawned. "I'm tired..."

"Maybe you should go back to your bed. Wouldn't want a repeat of the incident at Miss Patty's, would we?"

"Nope. I'll go." She yawned again. "In a minute."

Dean watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and within minutes her breathing was soft and steady. He smiled and held her close, not wanting to let her go. But when his own eyes started feeling heavy, he decided that she had to go back to her room now, or they'd both be asleep.

Ever so carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and made his way into her room. He gently lay her on her bed and pulled her covers over her.

Dean kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight. I love you, Rory Gilmore."

"Love...you..." Yawn. "...Dean."

* * * * * *

**A/N:** What do you think?? Should I make a second chapter about the next day?? Please review!!

Oh! And If you're a Rory/Dean fan, please check out my forum, Narcos Unite! Please & Thank You!


End file.
